


A New Hookah Blend

by JoannaCorvus



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaCorvus/pseuds/JoannaCorvus
Summary: Absolem, the hookah loving Caterpillar, makes a new blend that has aphrodisiac properties. She treats her fellow Wonderlandians and mates to a join her.Sexual shenanigans follow.





	A New Hookah Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Alice in Wonderland," the characters, and situations depicted are public domain. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Dedication: To Syd and V.

The dinner party had gone off without a hitch. Everyone had gotten along, even Rumple and Hyde had spoken amicably. It had been lovely, Thackery had outdone himself cooking and had even made a basket for Grace and her babysitter for the night that Cheshi had popped over with a grin and a wink. 

All in all, Jefferson was pleased as everyone retired to a more relaxed room, couches and piled pillows were everywhere, a request from Bander and Absolem to make one room super comfy so they could all enjoy a hookah together. Apparently Absolem had taken to making her own blends and she wanted to share. He knew only a few of the Wonderlandians had taken up smoking at all, but the hookah was different, it was a social thing. And everyone had agreed it would be nice to just have soft music playing and enjoy the time together. The first time all of them had been in the same room at once, and not as enemies.

Absolem made quick work of the three large hookahs, with help from her mate Thackery, and Bander.

It still surprised him, the relationships that had formed...

Lois, the dreaded Jabberwock, had found a true match in Rumplestiltskin, his old... client, and the match was approved by all the Wonderlandians, especially after everyone found out that he had gotten her heart and their love was definitely both ways.

McTwisp, the ever skittish bunny, had finally worked up the nerve to claim the enigmatic and charming Cheshi that had loved him since the Curse broke. 

Bander, the great beast that had turned out to have a huge heart and a tender spirit, had a peculiar boyfriend named Percy, who was apparently a pug previously and now was a very flamboyant dandy, but he was obviously devoted to Bander so everyone loved him.

Absolem and Thackery... were the pair no one had expected. Nivens and Cheshi had gone back to Wonderland to get Thackery, who had interfered and saved them during their trip with Gold to get the missing Jabberwock heart, and had unknowingly brought Absolem back too. He himself had taken Thackery in. And dispite his understanding about the madness of being stuck in Wonderland, he hadn't been able to keep Thackery from diving into alcohol, cigarettes, and depression. That had been Abs. From the moment they met in human form... they were together. It had been instant. And scalding hot. And hadn't slowed down a bit. They were the wild child pair of the group.

Then there was Natalee, the woman that still scared him because she still had so many terrifying nods to her previous form, the Jubjub bird. She had claimed Mark, the sleepy Dormouse. Thankfully, Mark seemed to rather enjoy the fierce woman. He knew that Mark had... feelings for him. Had known for a long time. So he was glad to see that particular torch had been doused and a new flame had erupted with Nat.

Then there was perhaps the most peculiar pair. Their White Queen, Mirana. Driven quite insane by her time in the asylum beneath the hospital... where the Evil Queen had stashed many people, she had been quite beyond cracked. The Wonderlandians had started asking and he had guessed where to look... it still bothered him that he hadn't looked earlier. And, together with Alice, he had taken her in. His mansion was the closest to a fitting castle for a Queen and it allowed them to keep an eye on her, to protect her. What had happened after was still baffling, she had met Edward Hyde.... and he had fallen for her and she... she loved and was calmed by this man that had tormented the town for a time. It was fascinating, honestly, a man that had been considered the villain, was lover, protector, and caretaker to the kind Queen they loved.

And finally. Alice. Sweet forgetful Alice. His wife. Her memories had finally come back and his home finally had a warmth it hadn't known in years. He had his Alice, and they had Grace.

The group was a rag tag group of misfits.... but they were family. And they were about to settle in to enjoy this hookah party.

Everyone settles down around the three hookahs, pairs settled together, many with fingers intertwined. He looks to Absolem. "So, what is this blend you're wanting to share?"

Was he mistaken, did she just flash Thackery a mischievous glance? She smiles and he pushes the thought away. "I just came up with it. It's mellow but energizing, you should all love it."

"Any clues to the flavor notes?" Chimed Cheshi.

Absolem smirked, "Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure, kitty?! Just try it!"

The group shared glances and a few shrugged as they took draws on the hoses coming from the tall hookahs.

He shared his with Alice, and as soon as he tasted it he knew. He knew from his own tea blending business exactly what she had concocted. He blushes deep red and ducks his head. He knew what was coming. And knew he didn't have the heart to ruin Absolem's fun. Because.... there were plenty of guest rooms in his mansion and everyone was welcome there. He just hoped everyone had the sense to go to separate rooms.

He leans in to whisper to Alice. "Sweet, you may want to take it easy on that blend, unless you want to be so aroused you're willing to rip my clothes off right here."

Her eyes widen as she faces him and she looks down at the mouthpiece then back to him and whispers back, "She... she made an aphrodisiac?!" 

"Yes."

"Well, this is going to be interesting..."

They keep the silence, everyone loosening up and just having a good time talking. Until....

Suddenly Mirana, of all people, their gentle and sweet Queen, turns herself and straddles Hyde's lap, grinding her hips into him and he closes his eyes, his hands on her hips as he is lost in the moment and pleasure of it. Everyone but Absolem looks shocked by the development, though by now everyone was feeling the effects. 

Thackery gives a surprised laugh that breaks the spell enough for Hyde to open his eyes. As he realizes everyone could see them, his protective instinct for Mirana kicks in, he had to protect her image, she was a Queen after all and it was NOT proper for her station to be viewed like this. His eyes dart to Jefferson and at Jeff's nod and the following head gesture to the direction of the stairs, he knows he has permission to take her to the room that had been hers. 

He lifts her, his hands under her ass to keep her attention on him, knowing better than to get her to stand, to break the spell for her. Her personalities were in delicate balance. She could be wild one moment, and at the slightest shift, be meek and easily embarrassed. 

He doesn't say a word to everyone else as he carries her past them. But he does have to stop at the stairs as she bites down at his neck. He feels her teeth and before he knows it he has her pressed to the wall at the base of the stairs. "Mirana!" He grinds into her, his cock straining against his pants to bury himself in her heat. 

She giggles softly and lifts her head to coo in his ear. "Take me. Please. Hard." 

He groans at the dirty words from those sweet lips and his lips find hers, his tongue tasting her as his hands move to cup her face, fingers tangling in her hair as his body keeps her pinned to the wall. He almost loses the battle before he forces himself to take her to her room before doing exactly what she asked of him.

Meanwhile, as Hyde had left with Mirana, the group had gone silent, everyone realizing the blend had.... sensual properties. It was Abs that broke the silence. "Oh come on, you lot can't be so prudish. Its healthy, mature, and fun. Not to mention sexy as fuck. We are all adults. So enjoy. I know I am." With that she takes another drag of the hookah, blowing the smoke out in perfect O's before she turns to Thackery, kissing him passionately before turning to sit on his lap, her ass grinding him exactly as she knew he liked it. His hand moving around her waist to claw at her inner thigh.

The next words spoken were from Percy, his slow drawl amused and aroused. "Well, I wasn't expecting an /almost/ orgy tonight, but... pet, are you agreeable?" 

Bander smirks and shifts, his hand moving to cup Percy and rub him. "With you, of course."

Lois and Rumple watch with growing arousal together as they watch events unfold and he slides his hand up her thigh. She looks to him and grins, they were no strangers to the kinkier things and this, this was something new. They were also used to deprivation for pleasure so they watched on, passing the hose back and forth as the need to mate grew.

But poor Nivens was about to have a panic attack as he watched. It wasn't proper! It was highly improper! That is, until Cheshi reached up and turned his face to hers and grinned with her big blue eyes, and he melted. He had his Kitten, nothing else mattered, and he would do absolutely anything to please her.

She smirks as she recognizes that look, she knew she could do anything and he would happily follow her lead, he /trusted/ her to lead. So she moves and straddles him, knowing Absolem was right, they were all adults, and frankly, she was too turned on to care who saw her fuck her Bunny. She was just glad she had decided to wear a skirt, pants would have been such a chore.

Mark, however, was watching events, waiting for everything to go wrong.. it always went wrong... until Nat, the newest to being human and most feral of them all, was suddenly on her knees between his legs. Her eyes were filled with desire and every doubt left his mind as her fingers moved to his belt. His bird had /no/ inhibition. 

Nat had watched as everyone became open to the idea, and she had learned in her time here, as a human, that some things were not acceptable... mating like /animals/ in the open was frowned on... but this... she liked this. She had permission to ravish her newly acquired lover. And she knew how she wanted to start. She had found she loved taking him in her mouth. Hearing him moan in pleasure till he was too far gone to do anything except rip her clothes away to fuck her like the animals they were.

Jefferson and Alice were blushing to their toes at the sight before them. They were the most.... tame, as a pair, preferring to keep their sexual activities to themselves. While they had been known to kiss passionately from time to time in public, to even think of having sex in front of everyone, even as turned on as they were, was more than they could imagine.

But the unimaginable was going to happen and it was Jefferson that started it. He looks at Alice and smiles. That charming smile that always made her forget everything else. He shifted to face her, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. She was lost. She pulls him back with her on the couch, her legs spreading to settle his hips between them, her dress sliding up her thighs.

Abs grins and leans back, her face turning to Thackery. "Are you having fun?"

"Your blend is working perfectly, Flutterby, and you know I am definitely having fun. This is hot as fuck." He moves his hips to press himself more into her ass. "Speaking of fucking..." He slides his hands between them and frees himself before hooking his fingers at the waist of the leggings she was wearing and pulling, shifting her hips till her bare skin was on his. He wastes no time in guiding her hips so his cock slides into her as he moans softly.

She gasps as he fills her and rocks her hips, reaching to take one of his hands and place it between her legs.

He doesn't hesitate at her prompt, his fingers finding that sweet little nub and rubbing just the way he knew drove her wild.

Percy watches, amazed at just how... open Thackery and Absolem were. He had been told they had absolutely no filter and had to be told to tone it down. He had believed it, but it was quite something else to watch. And it was sexy. And absolutely made him want to fuck his pet.

Bander's eyes had moved around, watching in amusement and arousal as couples began to lose control. Until his eyes turned to Percy, at the heat there, his eyes turn gold, knowing without a doubt that Percy was about to go dominant on him and his cock twitches at the thought, his hand on Percy's cock pressing harder.

Percy sees Bander watching him from the corner of his eye and turns to face him even as Bander presses more firmly. Oh, those golden eyes... "Pet, lose your pants." His voice is soft, low.

"Yes, Sir." Bander does as told with no hesitation. He shimmies his pants off as Percy frees himself, his cock hard and ready. His only second of doubt comes from them not being prepared for this so there was no lube. Saliva wasn't the best at this sort of thing, not with Percy's size.

Suddenly, a small bottle appears against Percy's leg and Percy's eyes dart to Gold, who was grinning with Lois as they watched. He smirks and nods his thanks before opening the bottle and lubing himself.

Bander looks between Percy and Gold and shakes his head with a smile, he knew the two had become friends and was very thankful that Gold seemed to care about Percy, and his ass. 

As soon as Percy gestures for him he obeys, backing up and lowering himself till he feels Percy's cock against him. He feels Percy's fingers gently work lube on him, his lover liked it rough, but he was always careful to make sure there was enough lube to never be painful. 

Once Percy was satisfied Bander was safe from any possible pain, he grabs his hips and slowly pulls him down, his cock sliding into Bander's ass with a satisfying shivering moan from his pet. 

He shifts his hips and bounces Bander, and Bander gasps and he starts moving. Needing that friction from Percy.

Lois looks to Rumple with a smirk as Bander and Percy go at it. "Look at you making sure a fellow Dom doesn't hurt his pet."

"Yer right, I could not let them try it without lube. We know how important lube is for anal play." He looks slightly sheepish at his softer side being visible, but really it was only Lois that knew, and she was the one he knew he could show freely. "Now, we've managed to not be the first to start fooking..."

She laughs softly. "We do know... and we've been enjoying being voyeurs. But... I know I'm ready to fuck you." She grins and flashes red eyes at him.

"Then fuck me, pet." He wasn't one to show himself to others, but with her... he found he just didn't care. She was his fierce and sexy dragon and if she wanted him here and now, then she was getting it.

She stands quickly, her tight jeans pulled down with a wiggle of her ass. She half expects him to reach out and grab her and giggles softly when he does just that. Then she feel nails at her hips and she growls softly and follows his pull, sitting on his lap, facing the others. Oh, her naughty lover, making it so she could still watch, and see her watch them. She feels him magic his pants away, his cock hard against her and she shifts, lifting and as soon as she feels his tip against her she slams herself down on him, and they both gasp in unison.

Nat had continued her attack, almost shredding Mark's pants in her haste to free his cock, until Mark had rushed to lift his hips to slide them down. Oh, fuck yes! She was intense and he was so ready. He loved how she wanted to give him attention, wanted to please him. And in turn, he wanted to make her scream in pleasure with a passion that made him hurt.

She takes him in her mouth eagerly and he looks down at her, his jaw slack as he watches her mouth on him. His hands move to her hair, his right sliding along her scalp displayed by the bold undercut style she had taken to. She looks up at him and he groans as her eyes lock with his. "Fuck, Nat..." He can see, and feel, her smile even as her head bobs up and down on his cock.

Cheshi was subtle, and even Nivens, intent as he was, failed to notice that she had his slacks unbuttoned and unzipped until she wrapped her hand around him. That minx! Distracting him with kisses as she planned other actions. He moans softly into her mouth, his hands moving to cup her face and kiss her even more deeply. He was trusting her. An /almost/ orgy was... not really his comfort zone.

She smiles as he stiffens in her hand, stroking him as she sucked and bit lightly on his tongue. Her own hips were moving instinctively, craving for her to take him inside her. It doesn't take long for her to need him too much to wait longer. She reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties to the side, quickly guiding herself down on him. She pulls back from the kiss to look into his eyes as she moves.

The rest of the world fades for him as he looks at her. As he watches her expressions while she moves, as he feels how ready she had been for him. "Kitten..." he whispers it like a prayer.

She grins at him and leans forward. "Shhh, Bunny... just fuck me." The words flip a switch in him and his hips flex, driving up to meet her in a frantic need.

"Alice, you alright?" Jefferson was grinding against her, kissing on her neck, and he desperately wanted to lose himself in her... but he was not going to take her where everyone could see unless she was absolutely sure.

She wanted to cry because she was so ready for him. And he was too concerned about who could see them. "Hatter, you better /not/ make me wait."

His brows arch and he lifts himself on his arms to look down at her in surprise. "That is not the... /muchness/ I was expecting.... but, yes ma'am."

He moves quickly, leaning back only long enough to slide her little satin panties down her legs and pocketing them before lowering his trousers to his knees and moving back between her thighs. Knowing how eager she was, and feeling how slick she was as his tip presses to her core, he thrusts into her. Her legs wrap around his waist and he knows she is ready so he keeps moving.

"Fuck..." Mark could feel himself building, knew he needed to bury himself in Nat, soon. He gently pulls her back, his dick slick as she lets him pull her mouth off him. "Ride me." His voice is low, husky as he moves off his spot on the couch and onto the glorious pillow pile on the floor.

She gives him that wicked little smirk she drove him wild with as she stood above him and stripped, not caring a bit about nudity as she dropped down on him and rode him in wild abandon. 

And so it was that the Wonderlandians, with respective mates, succumbed to the aphrodisiac that thier hookah smoking Caterpillar had concocted and tricked them with. Or was it treated?


End file.
